1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing and controlling equipment, via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
TR-069 (Technical Report 069) is known as s technical specification for implementing communication between communication equipment connected to an external communication network (external equipment), and communication equipment connected to an internal communication network (internal equipment) under the control of an access control device provided with a function of NAT (Network Address Translation) (see, for instance, TR069 CPE WAN Management Protocol v1.1, hereinafter, referred to as “Non patent document”).
In this technical specification, the external equipment accumulates information of which the internal equipment is to be notified, and the internal equipment, each under the control of NAT, accesses the external equipment at a constant interval, whereby the external equipment transmits the information being accumulated so far, to the internal equipment at the timing when the internal equipment accesses the external equipment. Furthermore, in this technical specification, when an event occurs in the internal equipment, the internal equipment accesses the external equipment, thereby allowing the external equipment to immediately figure out the state of the internal equipment. If any information that the internal equipment is to be notified is accumulated in the external equipment at the timing of the event occurrence, the information thus accumulated is also allowed to be transmitted to the internal equipment.